Some example embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a display device.
A display device is configured to display various images on its display screen and is used to provide information to a user. Recently, a foldable or rollable display device with a bendable or flexible display structure is being developed. A flexible display device, unlike the flat panel display device, may be folded or rolled, like a piece of paper. Because the shape of the flexible display device can be changed into various shapes or positions, the flexible display device is used to improve portability and user convenience.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background and therefore it may contain information that does not constitute prior art.